Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)
JJL Vol. 2 Ch. 6 Soft & Wet (5) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} Yoshikage Kira is a figure introduced in Part VIII: JoJolion. Appearance Kira was a man of slim to medium build and seemingly average height. He was handsome, with dark eyes and fine features, and wavy black hair of an irregular, generally chin length. According to Ojirou Sasame, he had beautiful hands. He wore a sailor uniform much like the Protagonist's, though with a tasseled beret or bonnet. Personality Kira was a narcissist, keeping sculptures of his own hands around his house, apparently as documents to their ideal state. A copy of the Mona Lisa hangs from a wall in his living room, alluding to [[Yoshikage Kira|the Kira of Part IV]], indicating a similar fascination with beautiful hands. From what is observed in Kira's apartment, he would seem to have held certain obsessive-compulsive tendencies; keeping a stock of entirely green foods, and like the original Kira, shelves of containers of his fingernails in his bathroom, labeled by date. Sasame details an occasion when Kira spoke to him in a deliberately confusing and insulting manner. Kira is implied to have been deeply cruel, psychopathic or sadistic, when by speaking he somehow manipulated Sasame into seriously harming himself. Stand, Abilities Kira had a Stand similar to Killer Queen. While the appearance of the Stand is like that of Killer Queen, its ability was to create bubbles similar to the protagonist's that explode upon contact. Part of this Stand is fused to the Protagonist's when the two are buried together, the result being Soft & Wet.JJL Chapter 17: Nijimura the Maid and Holly Joestar pp.31 - 32 It is suggested that he had hypnotic powers of persuasion of some sort by the extreme influence he wielded over Sasame on a past occasion. Synopsis Kira was a marine surgeon who was once acquainted with Ojirou Sasame. While Sasame is intoxicated, Kira questions him as to whether surfers are "people of the sea or people of the land", stating that he "dislikes passing through the borders of things", as well as the ambiguity in Sasame's profession, before somehow convincing him to bite off or eat all of his fingers. At some point after this encounter, Kira apparently met another person and was buried together with him under the ground. A Wall Eye sprung up around that area, and the Protagonist emerged, with parts of Kira's body and mind fused to his own. Kira is later found dead near this site, with cardiac arrest as the apparent cause of death.JJL Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5), pp.38-40 The protagonist and Yasuho subsequently attempt to investigate Kira, particularly due to his connections to the Higashikata family. Trivia *According to the Higashikata family tree, Kira could represent the SBR counterpart of Jotaro Kujo, as well as the original Yoshikage Kira of Part IV. *In Chapter 3, when the protagonist and Yasuho Hirose visit his apartment, other references to the original villain can be found, such as bottles of nail clippings and a portrait of the Mona Lisa.JJL Chapter 3: Soft & Wet (2) *Kira's address is listed as 258 Morioh Township, Apartment 204.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) p.36 *Where the protagonist is said to have four testicles, Kira in JoJolion had none. This is explained later on when it is revealed that the protagonist is actually a fusion of Kira and another person.JJL Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5) p.41 Gallery Kira's Corpse.png|Kira's corpse JoJolion_Killer_Queen.jpg|The Alternate Killer Queen References }} Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Deceased Characters from JoJoLion Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family